Tea Time
by with-love-scarlet-flowers
Summary: Fill for kink meme prompt: bondage and Break/Oz Earl Grey tea with two cups of milk, three spoons of sugar, and a bit of aphrodisiacs: a special blend just for the young Vessalius.


Tea Time

_Prompt: Break/Oz_

_Break seems the type that would like to use bondage~! Woo!_

* * *

"Oh my, Oz Are you alright?" Break's voice sang out as he hovered over the younger boy, who was currently glaring at Break with all his might. Unfortunately, the effect was dampened by the fact that Oz was lying on the floor, tied up in chains and unable to stand.

Earlier on in the day, Break had offered him a seemingly innocuous cup of tea with cookies, though now reflecting upon it Oz should have been suspicious from the start simply because it was Break. But choosing to trust in his friend, like the good person he was, Oz accepted the tea and cookies. It kinda had a funny taste to it, now that Oz thought about it. Warning bells should have been going off in his head, but of course it didn't. It's only until you look back do you notice all the warning signs.

Whatever Break had put in that tea was slow acting but super powerful. As the day went on, Oz felt worse and worse. His body started burning up on the carriage ride home with Gil after a day of shopping, which naturally worried his servant. Gil had fussed over Oz, placing a hand on his forehead and checking for a fever. However, the mere touch of Gil's hand sent jolts down Oz's spine, and he reflexively swatted the raven's hand away. Ignoring Gil's shocked and hurt look, but feeling guilty all the same, Oz hurriedly excused himself and ran off into the mansion in search of the only possible man who could be the cause of his strange condition.

Needless to say, the confrontation did not go as planned and landed Oz in his current predicament. Still, he wasn't completely defeated yet. He snapped, "Let me go, Break!" He struggled against his chains, even though he knew it was a futile attempt.

"Oh, I can't do that. You might try to attack me again for no reason," Break smiled irritatingly at Oz. God he wanted to punch that face.

"No reason? I know you did something to that tea you gave me!" Oz accused, feeling his face heating up, "What did you do?!"

Break tapped his chin, looking falsely contemplative, "I didn't do anything. Just brewed the tea, added some milk, sugar, aphrodisiacs…"

Oz's eyes widened, "What."

A smirk spread across Break's face, "Oh yes. I even used the best kind for you."

Oz spluttered, "W-why?!"

"It's certainly not revenge for the day you told Miss Sharon that I was sexually harassing Miss Alice," his smile grew strained.

… Ah, yeah, Oz did recall that incident. Sharon had been interrogating him about the nature of his relationship with his Chain, and in order to escape Oz made Break his scapegoat. He had planned to use Gil at first, but even he wasn't that cruel. Besides, he figured Sharon would go easy on Break. But judging by Break's smile that was growing faker and faker by the second, it would seem she did not hold back one bit.

Oz laughed nervously, "Ah ha ha ha, sorry about that. Trust me, I had to lie for a good cause. Can't you forgive and forget just this once?"

Kneeling down onto one knee, Break cupped Oz's cheek. The blonde jolted and tried to pull away but Break's hand was firm. He said, "Oh, I will. Just after you've had your punishment."

Oz visibly paled. What more was Break planning to do? He was already tied up on the floor, humiliated, horny, and at the man's mercy. Several scenarios ran through Oz's mind, none of them too pleasant.

Leaning back, Break reached into his sleeves and procured a sleek black horsewhip. Licking it, he smiled down at Oz, "A few lashes ought to be good enough."

Panic overtook Oz's system and he squirmed to get away. However, Break grabbed his tie and yanked him forward. Swiftly unbuttoning his shirt, Break exposed the lean and lithe chest underneath it. Oz blushed and tried to roll away but was pinned under Break's boot as he stood up. Raising the whip, Break said, "It won't hurt too much, I promise." Those were empty words, and Oz braced himself as Break brought down the whip.

CRACK!

Leather hit flesh, and instead of crying in pain, Oz let out a low moan. His eyes widened once he realized what happened and felt his face heat up once more. W-what…

"My, my, what was that, Oz? Don't tell me you're getting off to this," Break chuckled, looking infinitely amused.

Oz retorted weakly, "It's—it's because of your drugs!" But even knowing that didn't comfort him.

"Really now? We'll see." Bending down, he undid the boy's tie and began pushing his shirt off his shoulders. The entire time, Oz struggled against his touch, trying to not lean into the Mad Hatter's touch. Break laughed, "You're only wasting your energy. I suggest you try and save it for later. I don't want you tiring out too quickly after all."

Oz's shirt pooled around his forearms at the area where he was bonded. Break straightened up and drank in the sight of the bare chested youth. Oz, feeling especially self-conscious now that his seal was showing, turned his head away to look at anywhere but Break.

Break beamed, "What lovely skin you have Oz. It's all smooth and white. "However," Raising the whip, "it could use some more color," he let it crack down.

Oz arched his back at the lash, desperately trying to suppress his noises. Break pouted, "Hmm, that's no fun, Oz-kun. Feel free to let that scandalous voice of yours fly." He bent over and whispered, "Or would you rather I call Gil over to take care of you instead?"

Oz tensed, feeling a cold dread wash over him.

"Seems like you understand. So, please don't hold back Oz," Break sweetly said with malicious intent as he brought down the whip once more. It struck near Oz's left nipple, and even if Break hadn't prompt him, Oz would have let out the same high pitched keen he did at that moment.

"That's a good, dirty sound you can make." Oz looked up at Break, whose face was filled with perverse excitement.

Oz was about to make a smart remark about the albino being more of a pervert than him, but the whip kept licking at his skin in rapid succession. Sometimes it would hit his nipple, or around his belly-button. Those were the worst, because they felt the best. Oz gasped and moaned at each sting, feelings of disgust and pleasure welling up inside of him. His body writhed with desire, wanting more and more. It hurt, it was painful, it was humiliating. Yet here he was, getting off of it. Even his shame was turning in arousal. Disgusting.

At the end, even Break was panting heavily. Looking down with condescension, he remarked, "You've gotten pretty hard already." With his foot, he rubbed against Oz's clothed erection, eliciting a wanton and embarrassed groan from the blonde.

Sadistic bastard, Oz thought, just end it already. Even the ropes cutting into his skin felt good. Tighten around me more, more, his mind begged in its aphrodisiac addled stated. What was left of the Vessalius heir's rationality was horrified. If this kept up, bondage would become a strange kink of his.

"Do you want release?" Break asked?

Oz whimpered and nodded.

Break waggled his finger, "Uh un un, that's not a proper response. If you want anything from me, you're going to have to beg."

Normally, Oz would refuse, completely mortified and furious at the idea of begging anyone for anything. But at this point, he was so far gone that it didn't matter anymore. Desperately, he pleaded, "Please let me come, Break."

That shit-eating grin on Break's face was almost enough to turn Oz off. Almost. The albino man knelt down and began undo Oz's belt, then his pants. Pulling down both his shorts and underwear, Break purred, "My, my, you're already all slick down here." He reached out and grasped Oz's length, gently and lightly stroking it.

Oz let out a frustrated whine. He had already begged Break to let him come, but it figures the sadist wouldn't fulfill his end of the bargain.

"I said I'd make you come, but I never said how or when," Break said with great mirth, "Unless you have any specific requests. Come, Oz, tell me. What you want?"

Oz whimpered. He wanted to be anywhere but here. He wanted to be free from these chains. He wanted Break to stop fucking around and actually—

"Fuck me."

Break blinked, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I—" Oz felt any shred of dignity he ever had leaving him, "I want your cock inside of me. _Now_."

Break looked absolutely floored, but his surprise soon turned to perverted delight, "As you wish." Thrusting his fingers into Oz's mouth, Break commanded, "Suck." Oz did so, desperately lapping and suckling at those long digits. Then, Break pulled them out with a pop, leaving Oz's mouth feeling lonely. However, he didn't feel lonely for long as the fingers entered another orifice and left Oz gasping.

It hurt at first, the finger feeling foreign and unwelcomed inside of him. However, Break moved quickly, leaving Oz little time to dwell on the invasive feeling. Hitting Oz's sweet spot, the blonde moaned and writhed, allowing Break to slip in several more fingers and loosen him up. This felt so good, he was about to—

Pop.

Break pulled out his fingers, causing Oz to groan in disappointment. Break chuckled, "Don't let yourself get filled up on appetizers. The main course is about to come."

Bending his head up, Oz watched as Break slowly undid his pants, deliberately making a show out of it before pulling them down and releasing his erect manhood. Oz felt himself stir at the sight of it, anticipation building up within him. Break grabbed Oz's legs and hoisted them over his shoulders, letting the tip of his penis press teasingly against Oz's hole.

Oz growled, tired of Break playing around with him, "Just fuck me alr—OH!"

At that exact moment, Break decided to push in. The feeling of invasiveness returned once more, and it was far more intense. It was painful having to take in Break… yet he liked the pain, the feeling of being violated. Oz tightened up, trying to suck in Break even further. The older man noticed and commented, "You're a shameless brat, you know? Still," he thrust into Oz, who let out a loud moan at the sensation, "it feels pretty damn good."

Break began to pick up the pace and Oz kept up with much enthusiasm, rocking his hips in time with Break's motions. His mind was hazy with desire and drugs, barely able to form coherent sentences, "M-more—Ah! Ah!"

From above him, the older man breathlessly laughed, "You're really—ha ha—a glutton through and through, aren't you? But," he drove in harder, "I guess that makes two of us." He then leaned over to bite Oz's neck hard.

"Mmm!" Oz gasped. It was all too much. The heat, the sweat, the pain, the pleasure, Break's scent... "I'm g-gonna—ah—come—ha ha—"

"Then let me—hnn—hear you," Break replied as he continued to animalistically pound Oz, "Call out in that sweet slutty voice of yours. On the count of three now," he counted, punctuating each number with a hard thrust, "One. Two. Three—"

"Xerxes!"

"…! Hngh!" Break felt himself shudder as he unloaded inside of the Vessalius heir. That was a dirty trick, the Mad Hatter thought to himself as Oz came shortly after.

The two of them remained there for a few seconds, trying to steady their breathing. Then, Break pulled out and looked down at Oz to assess his handiwork. The youth's stomach was covered in his own cum, and his face was burning up with shame. He tried rolling over to his side and tightening his legs, but the trickle of semen leaked out anyways. Sweaty, dirty, and humiliated, he was a complete mess.

Break licked his lips. _Delicious_.

But as much as he would like to have seconds, he had to stop himself. Everything in moderation. "Well, you seemed to have learned your lesson," he cackled, "So I'll be kind today and help you clean up."

"I don't need your help," Oz automatically protested but it wasn't as if he could stop Break from lifting him up into his arms and draping a blanket over him. Besides, he had no energy left in him to fight, so he submit to the other man's embrace, leaning against Break's chest as he carried Oz to the bathroom. Tiredness began to settle him his bones and Oz felt his head nod. The last thing he remembered thinking before drifting off was how strangely twisted it was that his tormentor's warmth would be so comforting…

* * *

…! The blonde jolted up. When did he fall asleep—well more importantly, where was he now? Looking around him, he realized he was in his bed, and dressed in a bathing robe. He smelled good too, meaning he must have been given a bath. Though his ass was hurting like—

He buried his face into the pillows, remembering everything that happened with Break. He thought through humiliated tears, 'I'll have to get that asshole back for this.'

Turning his head to the side, he noticed a note on the table. Curiously, he picked it up and read it, "Dear Oz, wasn't that a lot of fun? Let's have tea time again soon, but without the tea. Love, Break."

…

He crumbled up the note. Oh yes, Oz would love to have tea time again. But this time, he'd bring his own special brew…


End file.
